


Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Tell Me What My Brother's Longing For

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor!James, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Secret Crush, Slytherin!Albus, Slytherin!Scorpius, good big brother James, oblivious Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James discovered the Mirror Of Erised and wanted to put his theory of Albus' heart's desire to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Tell Me What My Brother's Longing For

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to put this idea into a fic even though I don't feel like I was in the writing mood and it didn't turn out as I would've liked.  
> But enjoy anyway!~
> 
> New: Fixed many of the mistakes I've overlooked before.

“Mind telling me why you dragged me all the way to this very desolate corridor, James?”

James paid him no mind. Putting his hand on the handle of a solid wooden door, he grinned at his brother and pushed the door open.

“Better yet, I’ll show you!”

It took exactly 2 seconds flat for Albus to see that there was nothing but a huge mirror in the whole dusty room. If he hadn't expect to be disappointed, he would’ve been. 

“Wow. Just wow. I have no words. I am so overwhelmed.” Albus said in the flattest tone he could muster, sarcasm quite clear to everyone with working ears and basic understanding of social interaction. 

“Shut it, bro. Just look in the mirror and tell me what you see.”

Albus raised an eyebrow and gave James a semi-concerned look but walked in front of the mirror rgardless. Just when he was ready to roll his eyes and question his brother’s intelligence, his reflection flickered and Scorpius appeared next to mirror!Albus. Mirror!Albus smiled at the other teen and they began an animated discussion.

“Wha-… ?” 

“So, what do you see?” James asked impatiently. 

Al narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother, who looked way too eager to know the answer to his question. Naturally, it caused Al to become suspicious. 

“What does the mirror show?”

“Tell me what you see and I’ll tell you what it shows.” James answered with a grin. His little brother might have been sorted into the cunning Slytherin house but James knew how to push his buttons well enough. 

“You just won’t leave me alone unless I tell you, will you?”

“Nope.” James sing-songed, his cheeky grin widening.

It took a few seconds for Albus to mutter a defeated “Fine.” and return his gaze to the mirror.

“I see myself and Scorpius talk…ing…” he trailed off the last word because his image and Scorpius were not talking anymore. Instead, they were smiling shyly to each other. Mirror!Albus reached for Mirror!Scorpius’ hands hesitantly and took a gentle hold of them. At the gesture Mirror!Scorpius stepped closer and crowded his friend’s personal space. 

Albus could feel his face heating up at the scene playing out in the mirror. It was so intimate, the smallest of gestures was yet so meaningful. His control slipped and a tiny gasp made it past his surprised lips when Mirror!Scorpius closed his eyes and slowly kissed Mirror!Albus. The kiss was barely more than a touch of lips – gentle, shy, and yet loving in a way. Albus’ heart clenched in his chest. Was this mirror some kind of mental torture device? Because if it was – it was very effective. Too effective actually. Albus wanted to look away. He wanted to look away so badly because he just couldn’t stand seeing what he couldn’t have. But he didn’t look away and his mirror image and his friend didn’t stop at an innocent little kiss either.

Mirror!Albus removed his hands from Mirror!Scorpius’ and slipped his arms around the other’s waist, bringing the two of them flush against each other. And Albus couldn’t help thinking that they belonged together like that. They fit so well. It was as if meant to be. 

Mirror!Scorpius smiled and brought his own hands into Mirror!Albus’ hair, combing through the dark locks. Al loved when people played with his hair. He even allowed his Scorpius to try and arrange his mess of a hair into something resembling a hairstyle every now and then only so the other boy would touch his hair. It felt so good every time. Merlin bless robes and how much they could hide.

The two mirror images kept going. There was nothing innocent or shy about the kiss they were engaged in. It was passionate and desperate. Mirror!Scorpius’ hands were unyielding at the back of his partner’s head and neck while Mirror!Albus’s hands were gradually slipping lower until they were cupping the other's arse. And damn, did it fit excellent in his hands! Albus wanted to touch as well. He wanted to touch so badly. And his body was reacting accordingly. And acting strongly. He shifted uncomfortably even though he knew his robes were hiding the bulge in his pants. The undeniably big bulge. 

An amused snicker snapped him back to reality. James was leaning on the side of the mirror wearing the biggest grin Albus has ever seen. Well, fuck…

“Seeing something you like, lil’ bro? No wait, no need to answer. That violent blush you’re sporting speaks for itself. And the awkward shifting… yeah, I got the picture.”

Al wasn’t sure exactly how red in the face was been but he felt his cheeks burning even more at his brother’s comment. 

“Ugh, shut up, James! It’s nothing like… it’s not… not… ugh.” Al trailed off, realizing there was no point in lying. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew he shouldn’t have let James drag him to some shady corridor. He should’ve just had dinner and avoided this whole mess. But no. Here he was. In the heart of the mess. As always.

“So, I’m gonna take a not at all wild guess here and say you’re seeing yourself snogging our resident platinum blond, hm? Or maybe even shagging?” James accompanied the teasing with obscene wiggling of his eyebrows.  
“Just snogging!” Albus protested. He wasn’t sure he would’ve been in a state in which he could speak if the mirror has shown him that other scenario.

“I’ll take that as a confirmation.” James teased further. He was enjoying how flustered and embarrassed his brother was. He’s always been the most collected of all three Potter children. It was fun to get such a strong reaction out of him. Well, you know how it goes – all fun and games until someone… well, exploded is as suitable word as any in this case.

“Fine! I see myself and Scorpius together, as a couple. Happy now?!? Have you got enough ammo to embarrass and tease me through your final year, yet? Because I can’t imagine a better material than the information you just got. Really, if you want to strike where it hurts, then good job at finding the spot.” Albus’ strong voice gradually deteriorated into shrieks and venom spitting. He hated how it trembled at the end of the sentence. And he hated the moisture in his eyes even more. It was so ready to form tears. He needed to get out of that blasted room!

But before he could turn around, a body crashed into him, engulfing him in a rather uncomfortably tight hug. It took him a second to realize it was James who was holding him close, arms protectively around the younger teen’s shoulders. 

“Silly, brother. Of course I tease you. It’s what siblings do. But I would never aim to hurt you. And especially not where it hurts the most.” 

Whatever protests Albus had were gone. He hasn’t had his brother talk to him like that in years. Without thinking he let his head rest against James’ shoulder. He felt like he should be ashamed of almost crying onto his brother’s shoulder over a revealed crush at age of 15 but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He considered that particular social ‘rule’ stupid anyway. It was bad enough knowing the person he most desired would never feel the same way about him. He needed care and comfort and the hand caressing his hair protectively was providing it. It reminded him of his childhood when he had nightmares and James had held him in his arms and comforted him back to sleep. It was nice having that James back.

“You really care about him, hm. The mirror’s name is Erised by the way. It’s ‘desire’ backwards. It shows you your heart’s desire. I didn’t bring you here to antagonize you… well, not much. I knew you had a huge crush on blondie but I wondered how deep it run.” James made a small pause when Albus stiffened in his arms. “Guess it runs pretty deep if he’s your heart’s biggest desire.” Another short pause. “You love him. I mean you love him as more than a friend. You’re in love with him.”

Albus managed a weak nod against James’ shoulder before pulling away from his brother. Taking a deep breath, he was somewhat pleased his voice wasn’t wavering much.

“I do. I am. How can I be so dumb to fall in love with my straight best friend?!?” Albus asked in exasperation. He has hidden it for so long. He felt like crying all over again but a stifled laughter from James interrupted him. Just when he thought his brother wasn’t cruel enough to laugh at his misery.

“Pfft, yeah right. Scorpius. Straight. As if! And you call yourself his best friend! Guess you really inherited dad’s obliviousness when it comes to romance, huh. But then again, he only stares like the sun shines out of your arse when you’re not watching so… believe me, lil bro, he looks at you like a lovesick puppy just as much as you look at him.”

Before Albus had time to proceed what James was telling him, the older boy rested his arm on his shoulders and led him out of the room.

“Not to worry, lil’ bro. Your awesome big brother will help get you your dream boyfriend before graduating. Then you can stop moping around and start snogging instead!”


End file.
